Action Force (weekly) 19
Action Force #19 was released on 5th July 1987. Original material Doppelgänger Part One An Action Force agent called Latimer has discovered Cobra's secrets but he is shot down in an allyway. As he dies he points to a picture on a newspaper. Days later in the Ministry of Defence Flint demands that Trent tells him what Latimer discovered. Despite Action Force operations currently being on hold Trent reveals the file. The man is Ahmed Hassan, who is going to be the first ever ambassador for Ishmali to the United Kingdom. Ishmali is a key oil supplier for the west. Latimer discovered a plot to kidnap Hassan to discredit the west and make Cobra's offers for oil more lucrative. Hassan is due to arrive in two days and the trip can't be cancelled. As Trent leaves he gives Flint an official warning against Action Force being involved. Two days later Hassan's plane lands at Jefferson Military Base. A limousine, accompanied by police motorcyclists and a tail car, collects Hassan and leaves as Flint watches. Afterwards an air hostess emerges - it is Lady Jaye who reports no problems. Flint tells her to take her passenger out of her on the Silver Mirage whilst he takes the Dragonfly. Aboard the A.W.E. Striker Footloose reports he and Crankcase are observing the convoy and suddenly they see two stingers attacking, blowing up the tail car. Flint tells them they must observe only. Then one of the motorcyclists fires a stun dart at the other, before shooting out the limousine's tires. The limousine comes to a halt and a Stinger pulls up alongside to take the passenger. Meanwhile Lady Jaye puls up at the embassy with her passenger - Ahmed Hassan. He thanks her for the safe trip and hopes that her comrade is also safe. Lady Jaye responds that with a bit of make-up Shipwreck is his exact double but if he's captured and Cobra spots the switch "he's a dead man!" Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * This part spells the title "Doppelgänger" but subsequent parts spell it "Doppelganger". Reprinted material Seven pages of "Beached Whale" from G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #29. Non Action Force strips This issue continues the Master of Kung Fu back-up strips, reprinting part of "The Crystal Connection" from ''Master of Kung Fu'' volume 1 #29. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. A competition is launched to name Shipwreck's parrot, with the prize of a Shipwreck figure (complete with parrot). Combat Colin Concluding the first Combat Colin epic "One of our Milkmen is Missing!". Colin and Semi-Automatic Steve drop a pint of milk over the edge of a cliff, and Doctor Nasty's android milkmen are so true to life they cannot resist following it over the edge. Doctor Nasty is knocked out and the natives of Evilonia surrender. The villain cries over his defeat until Steve tells him "it's no use crying over spilt milk!" Errors * Items of note * Footnotes Action Force 19